Loki Laevatein/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum While trying to urge Loki to get into a club, he refuses and runs into the forest. While chasing him Zeus throws thunderbolts saying those who don’t participate in this will be punished. Yui gets struck by lightning and the delinquents say they will participate in the plan. Yui tries to drag Loki around to find a club, and they find Balder in the tennis court. Loki gets interested and starts having a dramatic tennis match. Balder loses and says that he will quit, Loki says it’s boring without Balder inside and leaves. Yui tries to introduce him to other sports clubs but done piques his interest. She accidentally mentions the going home club, and Loki jumps onto it proclaiming himself as the president. Yui says that’s not an actual club and tries to discourage him but too bad he has gone off to prank Balder as his first mission. After the sports festival, Loki tries to come up with some activities for the going home club. They manage to get a club room, and it seems Thor has joined as well. Loki proceeds to create rules for the club. Thoth comes in and angrily demands for Loki, saying that he is at risk of failing this course. Yui says she thinks Loki still has hope, and Thoth tells her that whatever club he is in doesn’t matter as long as he graduates. Loki basically makes a fool out of himself throughout the school year, and to teach him a lesson, Yui and Thor try to ignore him. Loki blows up and yells at them for not noticing him. After explaining Loki offers them some of his power-up pudding. He continues to play pranks on his friends by offering them different sweets. Since it’s winter, they have a snowball fight. They have fun and roll on the snow but Loki suddenly mentions that it would be good if they could stay like that forever. The Norse gods drop their faces, and Yui is left wondering what’s wrong. During lunch Balder gets a bit dizzy, and he is sent to the infirmary. He comes back to class though, and says something like not to worry about him, it’s best if they leave him alone. Loki starts to say that it would be lonely without Balder around, but Balder says he has Thor anyway, which drives Loki into a fuming rage, steaming up the room. Loki screams that Balder has forgotten his promise, when Thor tries to stop him he wounds him with his knife and storms out. Yui finds him in the tree later, but he cheekily says not to worry about it. Yui says that she wants to know more about Balder, and Loki tells her that in the past, everyone hated Loki because of his constant trickery. Balder was the only one who stood by him then and recognised him, promising to be by his side always. The next day Loki brings Yui on a wild bike ride, stopping at the beach to build some sandcastles cos Loki hates water and all. Loki starts flirting with Yui, and makes a giant sandcastle for her. At night, Yui sees a shooting star and tells Loki how to make a wish on it, so she wishes for good health for Loki, while Loki wishes that the 4 of them can always stay together. Loki tells her about Asgard and how the 3 of them would sit and watch the aurora together. To show her he uses his powers to make an aurora in the sky. They end up falling asleep at the beach, and when Yui wakes up the next morning they realise they are going to be late, so Loki breaks into his god mode and flies them both to school on time. However when they touch down, Thor tells them to rush to the infirmary cos Balder has been admitted there again. Thoth says it’s just a cold, but the Norse gods obviously know otherwise. Yui tries to get the answer out of them, and they tell her he is suffering from an incurable disease and that is his fate to die. Balder is told to rest and tells the others not to worry about him. Loki gets upset and tells Balder to rely on them more, that’s what friends are for. Balder says that it’s best if everyone left him alone and forgot about him, and tells Loki to leave, which he does. 'Love Route' Yui follows Loki to the classroom, and he grouses that Balder befriended him when no one else would and he promised to stay with them forever, which would be impossible given Balder’s illness. After talking it out he feels much better and goes back to the infirmary. Balder and Thor begin to tease Yui and Loki which causes him to blush furiously. One day, Yui and Loki were studying when Loki suggests hey she should go back to the Norse world with us but Yui says nope cos she’s a human. Loki then thinks she’s joking, and when she says she’s not he gets shocked. He says he’s not good with humans cos they are weak and they die easily and shit, also he never considered Yui might be one. From then on Loki begins to avoid Yui. One day Thor walks her back to her room and bumps into Loki. Thor says he is considering on staying by Yui’s side so Loki gets rather pissed. Thor tells him if he doesn’t want that then Loki should stay by Yui. Yui manages to sort out her feelings about Loki and tells Thor to arrange a meeting with Loki near the river. The minute Loki sees her, he turns tail but Yui chases after him and falls. Loki turns back and helps her up, saying he was worried. Yui confesses that she likes Loki and after some time Loki does the same. This causes the choker to break and that means Loki can now graduate. Loki starts showing up at her dorm and saying he can’t wait to see her and go to school together. He then asks what pet names to call her, darling, baby or Hime-sama.Thor walks in on this strange spectacle and then he congratulates them on being together. Back in the club room Loki offers Yui a sweet before kissing her and taking the sweet back in his mouth, asking her if she can taste the strawberry chocolate. End 1 Yui chooses to go back to her own world and after the graduation ceremony, Loki begs her to come back to the Norse god world with him but she says she can’t abandon her family, so Loki says then HE should come with her. Loki asks Zeus to make that possible and he sends them both back to Yui’s world. When Yui wakes up with no memories, Loki also wakes up with no memories of him being a god and all, but he finds her familiar and grabs her. Loki says that his body just moved on his own, and even though he doesn’t know his name, everything of his belongs to Yui now. End 2 Yui chooses to go back with Loki to Asgard. 'Fate Route' Yui does not go after Loki, Thor takes the opportunity to tell Yui that Loki is destined to kill Balder, so she goes off to find Loki and hear the truth from him. Loki tells her about how he was ostracised due to his lineage and how Balder befriended him, therefore in order to save the world, he must kill Balder, to save him from the fate that will destroy him and everyone else. Loki breaks down at having to kill Balder and asks Yui what he should do. End 1 Yui says to release Balder from his suffering and she will support Loki all the way. Loki thanks her for supporting his decision. The next day Loki tells Yui tomorow will be the day they kill Balder. Balder is discharged from the infirmary and the rest treat him to a wonderful meat meal. The next day they decide to take a walk in the plains, and start to recall times they had shared together. Loki then says it’s about time they go back, and he takes his mistletoe knife and plunges it into Balder’s chest. For a while Balder is shocked, but he realises what his friends are trying to do. He smiles and thanks Loki before disappearing into balls of light, Loki breaks down crying. Yui picks up the knife he dropped and Loki tells her to hand it over, he wants to join Balder in death, but Yui refuses. After graduation Yui thanks all of them for the fun times and Loki tells her to include Balder in her thanks, that they will be watching over her always. End 2 Yui says it’s too cruel to kill him so okay nope they don’t do anything. Until one day there is a flash of light from the infirmary and turns out Balder goes berserk in there. Loki changes into god mode to defeat him. A week has passed since the outburst, and due to the shock of Balder being killed Loki is now in a vegetable state and doesn’t respond to anything. Yui wonders what kind of dream he is having Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story